


And Love? (And Love.)

by uruhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/uruhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane says what's on her mind after a long night in, lying in bed. Sif often enjoys listening to Jane ponder out loud, but this time it seems like it's more personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Love? (And Love.)

**Author's Note:**

> 3:44 in the morning seems to be a wonderful time to write existential thoughts, right?

“You think it would be so much easier to tell a person that you love them being a self-aware human being, knowing that any moment could be the last. You could walk out the door right now and never come back, mortally wounded, kidnapped and scared, shot by someone on the street having a really bad day. It doesn't matter if it's one person or the other, if your mother walks out the door and never comes back, don't you wish you would have told her that you love her?”

The woman beside her blinked, but nodded nonetheless.

“Then why wouldn't someone tell someone they love that they love them? It's just as simple as a few words, a kiss, a hug. Putting your hand on theirs and just squeezing, giving a knowing look. My dad always used to say 'never go to bed angry,' and I can completely get behind that, and it applies with leaving, too. Don't leave without finishing your argument or telling someone goodbye. Never leave someone you love without telling them that you love them.”

The dark-haired pushed herself up from her laying position onto her elbow, looking down at the other with a confused face, almost concerned.

“It's just so hard to think that someone, whoever, thought that the word _love_ was overused. If I tell someone that I love them 3 times in a day, that's 3 seperate times that I realized that I loved that person, and I needed to tell them. Sometimes, people need a reminder. But... I understand that it would get annoying. I get it, hearing it all the time, and sometimes you just need a break. There are other ways to tell a person that you love them. Like the things I said earlier, a hug, a kiss, a hand-squeeze. Something nice, a gesture that says 'I was thinking about you'.”

“Jane...” Sif murmured gently, though Jane continued to speak.

“I don't get it. The finite amount of time that we're put on this forsaken planet and people just don't realize how finite their insignificant lives are. Tell the people you love that you love them.” Jane looked over at Sif, letting out a giant sigh. “Don't let the ever-impending fear of the unknown get you down. Life's hard enough as it is, so why wouldn't you want to make it easier on yourself by letting people know the truth?”

“The truth?”

“The truth. Lots of different versions of the truth. Telling someone that your feelings are hurt, or you're sad. There's a difference between over-sharing and all that, and there are always _appropriate_ times for sharing stuff like that, but if someone is cat-calling on the sidewalk from across the way, give them a piece of your damn mind! Tell them it's wrong! Make sure they get the point before you move on, tell them that you don't like that.”

“And love?”

“And love,” Jane confirmed. “Tell the people you love that you love them, as often as you can. Hugs, kisses, gestures of love. Thoughtfulness. Caring. Kindness. These things make the world a better place. All of the worlds.”

“Realms,” Sif corrected.

“Shut up,” Jane snorted. She let her hand fall onto Sif's, her warrior, and smiled sweetly as they lay in bed. “I love you.”

Sif smirked, her braid falling over her shoulder as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jane's, her scientist's, forehead. “I love you, too.”


End file.
